


Fire Under Water

by exandriantrashpanda (topothesia)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topothesia/pseuds/exandriantrashpanda
Summary: The beard takes some getting used to.





	Fire Under Water

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt on the Critical Kink meme. Thanks, prompter!

“You’re sure you like it?” Matt asks Marisha as they’re both brushing their teeth in the bathroom before bed. He’s already finished brushing and is carefully dabbing toothpaste out of his beard and contemplating it in the mirror.

“I’ve a’ready tol’ ‘oo -- “ and Marisha pauses to spit into the sink and rinse her mouth before resuming speaking -- “I’ve already told you that I like it. And it’s your body, babe. You should do what makes you happy.”

“I know,” Matt says. “But -- do you like it?”

Marisha sets her toothbrush in the holder and wraps her arms around Matt. “I do,” she says, bonking her head gently against his shoulder. “And if you don’t like it, it’s not permanent.”

“Yeah, but I’ve bought product,” Matt says, gesturing to where the beard oil is sitting on the counter. “I feel like I’ve committed now.”

“You’re certainly on trend with our friends,” Marisha says. “Even Liam’s back to bearded again. Is it just peer pressure?”

“No, I just...you know...wanted to see what I’d look like,” Matt says. “Are you sure this one bit of grey doesn’t make me look too old?”

Marisha reaches up and gently brushes the silver patch with her fingers. “If by old you mean hot, then yes. That’s my favorite part of this experiment so far.”

“Really?” Matt asks.

“Really,” Marisha says. 

“And it doesn’t bother you when...I mean it wouldn’t bother you when I…” Matt trails off, looking a little embarrassed.

Marisha fixes Matt with a hard stare. “We’ve been together for how long and you can’t talk about going down on me without blushing yet?”

Matt blushes more in response but then says, “So, yeah, that wouldn’t bother you? Me going down on you with a beard?”

Marisha grins and then stalks into the bedroom. “You can certainly try,” she says over her shoulder.

“That’s my line!” Matt complains as he follows her. 

Marisha’s sitting up against the head of the bed when Matt comes in, grinning at him. “No time like the present,” she says, “Unless you really are too tired.”

“I”m pretty sure I’d only be too tired for this if I were dead,” Matt says, sitting down on the bed. 

“See, that’s one of the many reasons why I married you,” Marisha says, smiling down at Matt as he moves between her legs. She’s only wearing a long t-shirt that she’s hacked the sleeves off of, and Matt pushes it up, gazing at her reverently in a way that Marisha still hasn’t grown tired of and doesn’t think she ever will.

Matt bends his head down and rubs his beard against the inside of Marisha’s left thigh, and Marisha laughs and squirms. “That tickles!” she complains. 

“It doesn’t scrape?” Matt asks.

“Nah, whatever that product is that you’ve been using makes it soft enough that it doesn’t scrape there,” Marisha says. 

Matt repeats the motion on her other thigh, and Marisha giggles again. “I’m starting to wonder if you’re serious here,” she says.

“I’m just collecting data,” Matt says. “I want to be sure.”

“Uh huh,” Marisha says, but then she feels Matt’s head settle at the apex of her thighs. “There. That’s better,” she says, reaching down to pet his hair. 

Matt’s movements are tentative at first, which is weird for Marisha, since after so long he very clearly knows what she likes best, and light and teasing touches are not usually on that list. She can’t exactly see what he’s doing, but after a moment she hears a slightly muffled, “You’re sure it’s not bothering you?” from him. 

“Matt,” she says, “I can’t even feel your beard right now. Just do what you normally do. I promise I’ll stop you if I don’t like it. Okay?”

Matt nods, which she feels rather than sees, and then she finally feels the sensation of his beard against her as he presses his face in more determinedly, licking a stripe upwards towards her clit. It doesn’t feel bad, just different. New, especially since she’s gotten used to how his face normally feels against her when he’s doing this. It doesn’t scrape, like when he has stubble, but she can definitely feel it against her skin; it’s a new kind of pressure, a new sort of sensation, and she’s definitely aware that it’s there. But then his mouth is on her clit, and that sensation takes priority over everything else. 

*This does feel different,* Matt thinks, especially as he starts to move a little more enthusiastically in order to give Marisha’s clit the attention she enjoys and he can feel his beard rubbing against some of her most sensitive parts. It’s the same sensation but it’s not now that it’s filtered through a layer of hair. He pauses again, because surely it’s got to be bothering her, but then he hears, “Don’t you dare fucking stop,” and feels her hand tighten in his hair. Well. Okay then. He knows what to do.

Marisha’s got both hands in Matt’s hair and is grinding enthusiastically against his face by the time he makes her come. She swears out a torrent of obscene nonsense and flops back against the bed, letting go of his hair. Matt looks up at her, basking in the satisfied expression on her face, pleased to have put it there, and leans his head on her thigh for a moment. Marisha reaches down and pets him gently. 

“So?” Matt asks.

“So what? Oh. Uh, yeah, it was a little different, but not bad different?” Marisha says. “I liked it.” Truth be told, she’s still feeling it a little more than usual right now, but she’d have to say it actually felt better than when he’d gone down on her when he had a few days’ worth of scruff. She’s sure she’ll be fine in the morning. 

“You’re sure?” Matt asks, sitting up. He puts a hand to his face and realizes that it’s wet. Well, it’s not like that isn’t what normally happens, but his beard is wet. “Well, that’s...different,” he says. 

“Oh,” Marisha says. “I hadn’t thought about that part.” She puts a gentle hand on the side of his face. “Does that part bother you?”

“I don’t know?” Matt says, still running fingers over his beard. “I hadn’t even thought about that happening,” he says. “But, I mean, I was going to shower in the morning anyways. It’s just hair. I can wash it.”

“It’s a good look on you,” Marisha says. “Beard wet, hair messed up…” She looks at Matt with a speculative hunger in her eyes.

“I’m glad you think so, but I’m certainly not leaving the house like this,” Matt says.

“Oh, I’m not letting you leave the house like that. In fact, I’m not letting you leave this bed right now,” Marisha says, pulling Matt down on top of her. “In fact, I think we should try that again. Just so we’re sure how we both feel about it.”

“If you insist,” Matt says with a laugh before sliding back down again.


End file.
